Red Secrets
by janesbiotch
Summary: Patrick Jane is one for secrets, no one ever expected this. It's my first mentalist fanfic please give me a chance
1. Chapter 1

Okay I can't believe I'm doing this but here I am posting my very first Mentalist fanfiction. I'm totally into it now and I'm watching it out of order and in order so I'm all over the place so I'm going to do my best not to make this come too late in the series more of in the beginning. I'm doing my best to stay in character but it might be a little out of character cause I'm still getting my feel of the folks. So enjoy and I hope you guys like it.

Chapter 1: A Little Witness

Teresa Lisbon hated scenes like this. It was too early to be at such a place, and when she found out that a child was involved and she didn't know in what capacity she was sorry that she had invited CBI consultant Patrick Jane. He never liked cases that involved kids; she just hoped that she could find out if the kid was the victim before he got there.

Patrick Jane couldn't help the feeling of unease as he pulled up to the park. There was just something about parks that gave him the creeps. It wasn't that he didn't like it, hell back in his days as a carnie this was his bread and butter it was just this park. He had been here recently and well something kept telling him that would come up today. He still kept his secrets from his new family. There was stuff that he didn't tell them for a reason he still had to keep them safe. He put on a pair of sunglasses and approached the scene.

"What do we got?" Teresa asked as she approached the cop in charge.

"The woman was taken from her car just as soon as she pulled in. I guess she and the kid wanted to get here early before the crowds. I don't blame her; we got one witness that said that she was pulled into a SUV that was dark in color. She said that she never saw the person it was like hands just came from the interior and pulled inside. There was a struggle though, and there's some blood inside the car."

"What about the kid? I was told there was a kid." She asked concerned. As she looked at the car she couldn't help but think about her own mother and the car accident that had taken her life. She closed her eyes to calm herself. She would not lose it not now, she looked up and saw that Jane was on scene, but there was something about his demeanor that was off.

"Patrick?" she asked but he was slowly walking around the car."

"Yea her daughter, the poor kid must be in shock she won't let anyone touch her, we are waiting on social services.

"Okay well do we have any ID? I mean who was this woman, we should be finding her family and getting ready a hotline for ransom if that's what this situation is."

"That's the problem there is not kind of ID in the car, and the car is a rental and we're trying to get a whole of the files there."

"Maybe we can get something from the girl. Patrick we need to-"

"Where's the kid!" he demanded.

"What the hell Jane?"

"Lisbon, she should have had a little girl with her, about five. She would have a bunny with her and red curly hair. Where is she? Is she here? Did something happen to her Teresa answer me now damn it!"

Just as she was about to answer Patrick's question she saw the officer take a bunny from the back of the car. It was easy to tell that the bunny started out white but it must have fell in some blood because no one of the feet was red stained with blood. She watched as all the color drained from Patrick's face and he turned to throw up.

"Jane what the hell?" she asked both concerned and confused.

"Patty!" she heard someone shout, and she turned in the direction.

What she saw was even more confusing. A little girl was running right towards them. Her red hair was bouncing freely as the tears streamed down her face. She has the prettiest caramel skin that she had ever seen and you would think that her extremely red hair would look odd on her but it was just perfect for her and then there were her eyes they were sort of green and blue and she said his name again and that's when she noticed it didn't sound right it sounded almost as if she was speaking under water.

Patrick Jane had stopped breathing from the moment he recognized the car but when that little girl came rushing towards him with her arms stretched some of that worry dissipated as she begin to frantically speak to him with her hands. She was deaf, that was part of the reason she hadn't spoken she only would talk to those she knew.

Cho, Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Lisbon all stood confused while Patrick went back and forth with this petrified little girl, but she was telling him everything. They knew because he was taking it all in and listening to every word.

"Jane?" Van Pelt asked but he ignored her.

Then she pulled a white envelope from her pocket and handed it to Patrick. Everyone stopped when they noticed the smiling face on it.

Patrick took the note and it read:

_Look at what happens when you keep secrets from me? This is going to be fun._

"I'm Erica Sampson from Child Services." A small woman approached drawing Lisbon's attention away from Jane and the words of his letter.

"You shouldn't have been called, you're no longer needed." Jane said approaching her. The little girl is hot on his heels.

"I know that she maybe a witness but we've been told what happened here. She is probably in need of some medical attention of her own, and they say she hasn't spoken since it happened."

"She hasn't spoken because she didn't know the people who were around. You are not needed; I'm here now I can take care of Greer."

"Greer, Patrick do you know this little girl, and what was on that note?" Lisbon asked but he put it in his pocket before she had a chance to read it.

"Mr. Jane, I've heard of you and your antics all around and you will not bring this little girl into your shenanigans. Just who do you think you are?" she asked.

"Oh didn't I mention it, I'm her father." He smiled, scoop up Greer and walked off like he hadn't just dropped the bomb of a lifetime.

"Lisbon with me." He shouted for her to follow.

Okay so that's the first chapter let me know what you think. I know that everyone might have been a little out of character and I'm learning okay. All mistakes are mine and well reviews will let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

First I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, and also the followers. Yes I realize that the last chapter they were out of character. You will not believe how much Mentalist I have watched in the past three weeks. I mean thank you so much TNT with your marathons on Wednesdays and Thursdays. I still think that I have bitten off more than I can chew because the Mentalist is such a complex show and if you read my other fanfiction I'm the type of girl more into sci-fi. Now I realize that I left out something very important about Greer in the last chapter and I will bring that to light in this one. Please let me know how I'm doing and if I should continue. I don't mind criticisms just don't be cruel. Okay enough with the notes get on with story. I mean I for one want to know if Red John is into kidnapping. Also I came up with this story because there's just not enough color on the mentalist and watching the movie Something New again.

Chapter 2: Confused Yet?

Tanzy Blake was doing everything in her mind to calm her breathing. Isn't that what all the videos say when you're being kidnap that you should calm yourself? She knew that in her training she should be trying to take it all in, remember everything so that when the cops find her she can describe it all, but right now all she wanted to do was get out of her restraints and find her daughter.

She couldn't believe that she was in Sacramento, she never came there. That was one of his rules. She had to come though; she had to make sure that he was okay. The last time she had gone a long time without talking to him when she does he told he tells her that he was blown up. A bomb, and he had lost his sight for a few days and he didn't even call her. She had to find out on her own, and well this type of thing had to stop. She knew that he was keeping her safe, but sometimes when she listened to him on the phone she could tell how broken he was. He needed someone to stop him; he needed someone who loved him. He needed her not Teresa Lisbon.

She was pulled back to reality when they took a sharp turn and she thrown in the trunk. That was another thing. A trunk really, who kidnaps a person in a van, drugs them, and then throws them in a trunk of a car? Now she just had to do one thing first, she slid her feet further down in car and began to kick her feet. She needed to get a clue to Patrick; she knew that he knew she could take care of herself and that Greer was in the best of hands. Using all the strength she could muster she began to kick, she would kick the light out and certainly someone would see her.

Teresa Lisbon was confused. Patrick Jane just tells her that he has a kid and then they head back to headquarters. She gave Van Pelt and Rigsby the task of doing research on Greer's mother, because she was sorry, Patrick Jane was not the father of Greer Blake. He couldn't be, she knew Jane if he had another daughter he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He would be too afraid too, but he had been acting strange all day. He had the shades on at the crime scene, and he called her Teresa instead of Lisbon, and now he wasn't even lying on his beloved sofa. No, he had placed a sleeping Greer their and then he began to pace. He kept it up he would pace a whole in the floor.

Mistakes! That's all he kept thinking. Tanzy often thought that she knew what was best and that she could out smart anyone including him but she couldn't. Why would she come here and see him, that was never to happen didn't she realize how important they were to him. He had taken his wife and his daughter if he lost Greer he'd truly be lost. Things were not as she said, they weren't, he thought back to when she got to town….

_**Flashback**_

He knew that he would never get to sleep, not here not now. He just didn't want them to know that the only time that he really slept was if he was there with them or there in general. How could he impress him with his finesse if he was afraid of the things that went bump in the night? It wasn't that he was afraid, it was more of every time he closed his eyes he saw them. He saw what happened in this very room that night he wasn't here to stop that monster.

He closed his eyes and was about to slip away to what probably would be his first nightmare of the night when there was a knock at the door. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Although he knew that Lisbon showing up this time of night something had happened to someone he just didn't seem to care. Anything not to have to sleep, he would take fighting crime in the middle of the night not to have to see what he had caused.

"What do we got?" he asked as he opened the door but was shocked at the person before him.

"What the hell is this Jane?" the extremely loud female asked as she pushed past him to enter his home.

"Hello to you too Tanzy, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would come and see Patty, but you know what's happened when I went to the address that he told me his new home sat upon?"

"Oh you met Christine." He beamed realizing what happened.

"Oh yes Christine, she gave me your dry cleaning." She tossed him the bag that she had been holding.

"Thanks."

"Really, three piece suits in this heat, I swear you need to get you someone to help you dress yourself Patty."

He was about to reply that she very well knew where that someone was but he noticed that she took in her surroundings. She noticed the bike that he had pushed out of the way that night he came home. His wife's cardigan still on seat by the door, or the crayons that Charlie probably had drew with hours before she was murdered. Oh he didn't need this; he didn't need this at all.

"How's Llsbon?" she asked with as much distaste she could muster.

"Teresa is fine." he blushed hoping that this tactic would not make her comment on where they were and the fact that he was still trapped on that fatal night many years ago.

"So it's Teresa now, so when do I meet her."

"Never, that's our deal. You never meet her or anybody, where's Greer?"

"I'm not a mark Patty, I know your games. I will not be your secret forever, you need me. You need us, Greer misses you and she wants to see where you live and what you do. I can't bring her here. You shouldn't be here this can't be healthy. How do you expect to get over it?"

"I will get over it when he's dead. When I cut him open into little pieces and my hands are stained with his blood then and then I will be okay. Then I will leave here and then you can come and we could…"

"Be a family. Oh Patty, you keep saying that but Greer is five years old now. She loves you but you won't let her in." she sighed as she began to put the crayons back in there box.

"You leave that there! It has to stay there because that's where she left them and if there not there then…..then….." he began to panic.

Tanzy could be so stupid sometimes. It wasn't like she didn't know all of his biggest secrets. About coming home and finding what Red John had done. About what that did to him physically and mentally. The many times that she visited him in a padded cell as he stared off into space and didn't even acknowledge that he was even there. He was broken, and it was up to her to fix him. She had all the pieces and it was her job to put them back together. She just had to make him realize that he had a family. She could never replace Angela and Charlotte but she didn't need to, she was there before them and she'd always be there.

"Hey I'm sorry okay, they can stay there. I'm sorry Patty; hey I have a message for you."

Patrick Jane couldn't believe that he had done that in front of her. He could keep his emotions in around just about everyone, but Tanzy. Tanzy had seen him at his worst and she still loved him. That's why he had to keep her safe. Red John couldn't get what he didn't know about.

"What's the message?" he asked.

Patrick watched as Tanzy began to tell him an elaborate story with her hands that Greer wanted him to know. He couldn't wait to see her because in order to keep her safe he couldn't see her as much as he liked. She told him of her new favorite bunny that her Aunt Sophie had delivered and said that it was special from him. She couldn't wait to tell him everything. She would too, even though Greer was deaf and could never hear the words that she spoke every time he saw her she was a ball of bouncing energy and she never shut up. She was a lot like Charlotte.

"How's tricks?" she asked noticing the change in his demeanor.

"Work is good, I have a great team and I'm finally where I need to be to get this guy, and when I do I swear…"

"I know. You are going to make him pay but Patty, this is not the way. If you do this, how can they be a future for the three of us." She sighed as she opened that room and saw that face staring back at her.

"If I don't do this it's not worth having a future."

He ignored her reaction of the room and climbed back on to the mattress where he was before she came.

"Where's Greer?" he asked for what had to be the twentieth time as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"She's with her father?" Tanzy sighed taking a seat and placing his head in her lap. She began to play with his hair and she could feel him relax.

"Aw yes the husband. Does he still hate me?"

"Of course, he thinks that I worry about you too much, that I should stay away from you because that's what you want."

"He just jealous, he knows you love me more." He smiled as he drifted off to sleep."

"JANE!" Lisbon shouted breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hmm." He asked erasing all emotion from his face."

"A word in my office now!" she shouted as she entered her office not even waiting for him to fall in step behind her.

Before he followed her he gently woke up a sleeping Greer so she wouldn't be afraid if she woke up and he wasn't there. She smiled at him and slowly returned to slumber. He knew he was stalling but as of now things were about to change. He slowly approached her office, things were about to get interesting.

Grace Van Pelt had silently been watching the interactions between Jane and the young Greer since they had returned to CBI headquarters. Just like everyone else she just didn't believe that Jane was the father of one Greer Blake. It just didn't add up, there was a connection though and she had just gotten it. No one knew but in high school she use to volunteer in an after school program. She remembered Toby Walker, he had the bluest eyes that she had ever seen and he had spent two years teacher her sign language. She had just got a huge break in the case.

"I'm guessing by that face, you found something interesting. I knew that Jane couldn't be the kid's father, I mean she can't be any older than six so what's the deal." Rigsby asked as he took a seat on the corner of her desk.

"We've got a problem alright; Jane is not Greer's father."

"I knew it! You owe me twenty, pay up." Rigsby smirked at Cho.

"Not so fast. Patrick Jane is not the father of one Greer Blake, he's her grandfather." Grace smirked.

"What?" Cho and Rigsby both asked in unison.

"What the hell is going on here Jane? I know that she's not your daughter. I don't know how long you thought that I would fall for that. You want this case for some reason and fine I'm willing to hear you out but that's the thing you have to tell me what's going on? Now this is the last time I'm going to ask, is there something you're not telling me about this little girl?" Lisbon asked

"You are absolutely right Lisbon. I've been lying I'm not her father, and there's something very important you should know and I'm going to share that with you right now because it's very important."

"Okay, what?"

"She's a cop."

Okay guess what I finally got a plot for this story. Thanks again for the feedback keep it coming. I'm editing this story myself because I want to get it out to you so any mistakes are my own and for that I apologize. Sorry about the long flashback. I had another plan but I decided to put it in the next chapter. How am I at the characters now, I think they were more in toned in this chapter but then again it's kind of hard to tell when they barely said a word right? Okay so I hope you liked it remember tell me what you think be honest just don't try to destroy me with your words. What do you think? Does Red John have her? Tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay okay, so here we are with some more of the story. I don't think this chapter is going to be too long but I try to give you something every day in case something happens and I skip a day. So what are you guy's thinking? This chapter will have flashbacks as well. I'm trying to give you some back story so you will know what is going on. Okay enough with the notes on with the story. Oh one more thing, thanks for all the comments and watches I appreciate every one of them. I'm doing the editing myself so if there's a problem let me know and I will try and fix it.

Chapter 3: Not Your Average Jane

Kidnapped! She had been in town with him for a total of two day and now she was kidnapped! The panic she was feeling earlier was gone. Now she was just pissed. She knew that when they pulled her into the van that they gave her something and that caused her to loose hours. Losing hours was never good, because what could have been done in those hours remains a mystery. She still had her clothes on so at least she knew that they hadn't tried to molest her in any way. She just wanted the car to stop. There were things that she needed to do things that her father didn't know about.

_**Flashback**_

"_I know. You are going to make him pay but Patty, this is not the way. If you do this, how can they be a future for the three of us?" She sighed as she opened that room and saw that face staring back at her._

"_If I don't do this it's not worth having a future."_

_She didn't say a word as he ignored her and walked back to the mattress above the smiley face. She was sure that is probably where he was when she arrived._

"_Where's Greer?" he asked and then he dropped down on that mattress that she knew he used to taunt himself. How could he live like this?_

"_She's with her father?" Tanzy sighed taking a seat and placing his head in her lap. She began to play with his hair and she could feel him relax._

"_Aw yes the husband. Does he still hate me?"_

"_Of course, he thinks that I worry about you too much, that I should stay away from you because that's what you want."_

"_He just jealous, he knows you love me more." He smiled as he drifted off to sleep."_

_She sat there stroking his hair. Her daddy, a man that she loved more than anything but couldn't be with. He couldn't watch his granddaughter grow; he couldn't come to her wedding. This was a secret that she had to keep to herself because he was so afraid that a monster would find out and take her away. He distanced himself from them and she knew that he needed her the most._

_She was shocked when his breath hitched and she knew that he was about to have a nightmare. She told him that they plagued him but it was fine, it was his reminder. Just like this house, he would never rest until Red John was dead and she was going to do whatever she could to kill that bastard. He was shocked that she was there but there was a reason for that. She continued to play with his hair and he calmed. She opened her purse and took out her gun and placed it on her lap. She also began to play with a white index card with a smiley face on it. It read one simple line: Two down, two to go…. Red John really didn't know WHO he was messing with. He had already taken away the only real mother she ever had and a sister, he would not get her daughter._

She was pulled from her thoughts by the stopping of the vehicle. She really had no proof if this was Red John, she was in law enforcement and she could be, well it didn't matter what she could be the point is that she was now about to meet her kidnapper and they were about to be shocked. Rule number one let the kidnappers think they have the upper hand. When the trunk came up she closed her eyes and went completely slack. This was going to be fun.

Patrick Jane slowly waked into the kitchenette and began taking out the makings of a sandwich. He carefully crafted to Ham and Cheese sandwiches while putting the kettle on for tea. He could feel Lisbon's eyes on his back but he would not speak first. He knew that she was trying to work things out. He knew that by now Rigsby and Cho were putting together the facts. Well the facts that they could find that is.

"Jane." She asked again.

"She's a cop. Not around here, never here and never where I am that's the rule. We can't have ties, Red John took my family but he couldn't take what he didn't know about and I've made sure he didn't know about Greer."

With the mention of the girl's name she opened her eyes and searched for something familiar. When she saw him she smiled and ran to his side.

Lisbon watched as he picked up the little girl. It was weird because she had heard him call her name but they had been signing she was sure of it. Jane passed her the sandwich he had made her and pulled some of her hair from behind her ear revealing a small aide that she had behind her ear. So maybe she wasn't completely deaf.

"Jane, we don't have time for this. I ran the name that you gave us, Tanzania Blake. Parents are Thomas and Evangeline Blake and she is the mother of Greer Blake, father unknown. What is the game you're playing? This is not the place for a little girl."

"This is exactly the place for her. Someone took her mother, and no one knew that she was here. I didn't know until a few nights ago but I wasn't paying attention. She had something to tell me but I wouldn't let her tell me. She's worried and it's not good when she's worried."

Patrick began to post things up on the board in the squad room that caught the attention of the other agents. The last thing that he posted was a the card that he had placed in his pocket that Lisbon hadn't seen early.

"Tanzania Blake, 29 years old, mother of one. She was taken from the parking lot of Happy Times Amusement Park. There was little sound of struggle, she dropped her purse but it didn't even contain and ID something that is not surprising considering the victim. We need to find out where she is and fast because the culprits in this little snatch have no idea who they have."

"Your daughter you mean." Van Pelt spoke up.

"Daughter, what is she talking about Jane?" Lisbon asked.

"The culprits want you to think that this is a Red John case but it's not. The smiley face isn't made in blood it's a sharpie and the face was made in the opposite direction it was sent to throw us off for me to think that he had her, but he doesn't this, this is someone after her for her work." He added ignoring her question.

"What kind of job does she have Jane? She's not in a law enforcement database anywhere."

_**Flashback**_

"_They say you're doing well today." Tanzy stated as she took a seat across from her father._

"_You look a lot better than last time I was here, and no straight jacket." She tried to joke._

_He was tired of her coming. He didn't need her to keep coming. As long as she thought there was a chance for him to recover she would keep coming back and then he'd find her. He would figure out their link and then he would take her as well. He couldn't have that. He needed her gone. That's why the last times she came to see him he would say nothing. Just stare at her like she wasn't there. It broke his heart more than she would ever know but she was all he had left and he would do everything to keep her safe._

_Listen you don't have to worry about me okay. I've got a good job with the feds. Turns out that school you put me in worked out. They like the way my mind works, decided they could use me on a couple of secret assignments. It's all very hush hush and I'm going to help people. Then using my contacts I'm going to find that guy and I'm going to kill him! You understand Patty, Red John will not know what hit him."_

"_Be well Patty." She leaned over and kissed him while the orderly wasn't looking. She had to get the hell out of there, this place was all wrong._

_End flashback_

"We found the van that took her about ten miles down the road from the park. There was a hypodermic needle in the backseat. Some of the substance that we guess she was injected in was still inside. We sent it down to the labs and are waiting on results." Cho added.

"See we have everything under control here Jane, and you said yourself that that it's not Red John so we don't need you hear right now. Take Greer home, a police station is no place for a child."

"Where exactly should I take her Lisbon?" he asked.

Home was right on the tip of her tongue but then she realized the state of his place that most definitely was not the place for a child. God she hoped they found this Tanzy and she was safe. She couldn't imagine what losing another child could do to Jane.

Tanzy did her best to remain "unconscious" as the thug led her into the house that she guesses she would meet her demise. They placed her on a bed and closed and locked the door. Once she knew that she was alone she wasted no time planning her escape. She listened at the door until she was sure that no one was around. She quickly removed her lock pickers from her hair, she never left home without them and got to picking the lock. She didn't know how long she was going to have but she had to get the hell out of there.

Okay so this chapter sucked like you would not believe. I just wanted to put something out there. I think that Lisbon was more in character in this chapter. I don't know. Someone commented that I needed to do more research because Jane didn't have any other kids, but that's the point this child is before Charlotte. So I have two questions for those who are still reading this, should I kill Tanzy? Are the flashbacks too much? Oh get ready for some Jisbon when she takes Jane and Greer to her place.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lies My Consultant Told Me

Lisbon was livid. She thought that she knew Jane that they were becoming close but still he told lies to her. How were they ever going to be able to work well together if he felt that he had to lie to her? Didn't he realize that she cared for him? Sometimes she felt that she care too much, sometimes she thought that maybe she loved him, but she knew that his heart only belonged to one person and she was long dead.

He had been on edge since they left Greer with Van Pelt at the hotel. He had to go and pick up some things from his house. She had never been there but she read his file, and she knew the address forwards and backwards. She knew they were going…..there.

"Why are we going back to the house tonight? This can't wait until tomorrow; I know that you want to get back to Greer. So Jane, when were you going to tell me?" she asked not sugar coating anything.

"I don't tell anyone about Tanzy. I can't, you should know that. I know he's watching, and I act accordingly. If he sees that I'm happy about anything, then he'll try and take it away. I didn't get to walk her down the aisle, or see Greer when she was born. I know it hurt her and it hurt me but a little hurt is nothing compared to her being dead." He slammed the car door as he exited.

She didn't like this dark side of Jane. She had seen glimmers of it on some cases, but ever since they walked up to that scene and they came face to face with that SUV and a frightened Greer he had become darker. She didn't like the darker side of Jane. He was dangerous.

Patrick knew that it was a lost cause coming back to the house, but he had too. He was missing something, something important. He always messed things up not this time.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I have to get back to Greer." She smiled down at him for he was still lying on the couch._

"_You're keeping something from me, you're afraid to tell me, what is it?"_

"_Not yet, we're enjoying our time together and tomorrow you get to see Greer."_

"_I've missed you."_

_He quickly stood and hugged her. He didn't like touch much it was a rule, and he tried to keep his emotions closed off but he couldn't not with his Tanzania. She was different, she mattered._

"_She misses you too, and this is the first time you've seen her since she's gotten her new aide her hearing has improved. She can hear soft sounds almost like the world is a whisper." She beamed._

_He smiled at the thought of that. His granddaughter was special in so many ways. The hearing loss was not a obstacle to stop her it made her more unique and would help in many ways throughout her life. He had missed so much keeping her safe but once he killed Red John they would be together._

"_You think too much Patty, I have to go but please do something with this place would ya? If you're not going to sell it I understand but please make it a home to come home to. For us, or even better for you and Teresa." She smirked._

"_There's no Teresa and I. You know that I can't, I just….you know…."_

"_Hey, it's okay, I know these things okay. Now, this is for you, Greer picked it out."_

_He quickly took the box from her, it contained a watch. He'd wear it every day. At least that way he would have a piece of his two girls._

_**End flashback**_

He quickly picked up the box and was heading towards the door but something under the cushion caught his attention. He pulled it out and it was a card just like the one found at the scene. He read the message and he didn't like it he didn't like it one bit. This person was doing their best to appear to be his enemy but he wasn't.

She couldn't believe that she was entering the house. She had theories on it, everyone at the CBI had their theories but no one spoke on them. Cho would go on and about the psyche and how Jane needs to stay there, and Rigsby would just say it was mad. Van Pelt would find a bit of romance in it but walking down this darken hallway just made her sick to the stomach. A freaking bicycle met her at the door. She had seen the crime scene photos, she knew that he had come home that night and moved it out of the way. Now she was walking down that hallway praying to good when she opened this familiar yet unfamiliar door that she wasn't greeted by the sight of a smiley face that probably was severely stained but still as horrible as it was the day that he had come upon it. She swallowed the bile that was rising in her throat and she turned the knob.

Patrick didn't react when she opened the door. He was sure that someone had entered but he could care less. It was getting harder and harder to stay in control. He tried to put on this façade but sometimes it was too much. He never could make it work when he needed it too, for parlor tricks and cons yes, but when it counted when people needed him to he just couldn't…

"Jane, we need to get back to the hotel. Greer's waiting." Teresa said from someplace behind him.

He turned and saw her standing there. She was taking it all in. She was seeing what he didn't want anyone to see, what no one needed to see. He could see it seeping in her eyes now, that pity, that sadness. She would never see him the same way anymore. He would be broken, he didn't want to her to see him that way. Then again, maybe that was the way that she needed to see him, every time he let someone in his heart he lost them. It was for the best that she got away from the start.

"Jane?" Lisbon questioned when she noticed his whole body seemed to shudder. He was staring right at her but his eyes were unfocused he wasn't really seeing her.

He went to take a step towards her but all of a sudden he became dizzy and he reached out to Lisbon. He didn't even know if he she got to him in time because his whole world went black.

"Patty!" Tanzy gasped coming back awake.

She felt the back of her head and felt the bump that had come from being smacked when tried her little escape fiasco. They really didn't know who they were messing with, did they really think that she wouldn't try it again. So here she was back at the door, picking the lock yet again. You would think that they would put her in a different type of room but nope it was déjà vu all over again.

"Eureka." She smirked when she got the door to unlock yet again. They really should've patted her down for her tools.

She was shocked this time though when she was greeted by the thugs from the before.

"Hi, you think we could pretend like you never saw me this time." She grinned.

She wasn't shocked when they snatched her, but she thought they were going to shove her back into the room instead they shoved her in the hallway and they begin to walk down a dark hall.

"So is this where I meet the bad guys? You guys do realize that I'm a federal agent and if you decide to butcher me in any way you're going down for a long, long time? Either one of you interested in getting your fortune told, I do that you know? I guess you're not big talkers." She continued to babble she did that when she was nervous, or when she pretended to be nervous she was in fact remember the way that she came for when she got the hell out of there.

They unceremoniously threw her in another room. She dusted herself and turned around and that's when she noticed she wasn't alone.

"You son of a bitch.' She spat at the man in the room.

Okay so you got two chapters today. I know what you're saying where all of this came from, but I promise this story does have a plot and everything will make since in the end. You just have to be with me it's a great story and I'm sure you're going to like it. I promise it will all make since in the end you just got to pay attention.

I know you are wondering lots of things like what is up with Jane? What's up with Tanzy? Who the heck was that in the room with her? Why am I reading this crap? Thanks in adance and more to come soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Flashbacks

_**Flashback**_

_Tanzania Blake was paranoid. It was her father's fault really. She had finally gotten a whole of him a few days ago and he was on edge. She really hoped he got this job working for the CBI, then maybe he would give her a break. Staying in that house was not good for him, she would have thought that his shrink would have told him that the very first thing that he should do is get rid of that house his first day out, but no one told him._

_She had been walking all day and she was sure that her kid was doing figure eights on her bladder because she was going to have to stop and take a pee for the eighteenth time of the day. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and she bumped into someone._

"_I'm so sorry, are you okay?" she blushed handing him back his papers._

"_I think I should be asking you if you're okay. Are you? The baby is that baby okay?" he asked helping her to her feet._

_I'm fine. I'm Tanzy by the way." She stretched out her hand giving his a firm shake._

"_I'm Anthony, Anthony Bullard._

_End flashback_

"Anthony." Tanzy gasped as she came face to face with her husband.

_**Flashback**_

_Patrick looked down at the little face that lied in the crib and try as he might he couldn't stop the tears that fell from falling._

"_It's going to be fine. This is proof that it's fine." Tanzy smiled as she hugged her father from behind."_

"_He's still out there, and you don't understand how hard it is to stay away you keep making it harder and harder." He sighed._

"_What? So what I'm not supposed to have a life Patty. You have erased me from existence. There's nothing linking us to each other anymore. I've been happy with that. I mean I know that having a kid as sixteen is hardly on the regular but erasing them from existence is a tad much." She spat._

"_You know what he did to your sister! When I find him I'm going to cut him open and I'm going to torture him until he dies and I'm glad to know that you will be here and you will know why. There will be something left to know the truth about me, to know who I use to be. Now there's her, if he finds out and if he'd hurt you. I don't think that I have anyone that will bring me back from that. I'd never be able to leave that place to get him. He'd win."_

"_You don't have to worry about us dad, the guys at the bureau love us and have taught me to defend myself. They love us down there we're safe."_

"_I still don't like you working for them."_

"_Why the hell not, I'm doing exactly what you're doing with the CBI. I'm using my skills to help solve cases and I solve them dad. I solve them a hell of a lot faster than you and if we get something with Red John you won't have the chance to take your revenge cause I swear I'll….."_

"_No, you have a family of your own now keep her safe, I'll worry about Red John. So tell me about this new guy."_

"_Dad, he's wonderful his name is Anthony…"_

"Tanzy!" Patrick shouted bolting up in the bed.

He tried to control his breathing but as he looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital room it became harder because if there wasn't one thing he hated it was a hospital. That was until his eyes locked on one very concerned and pissed off looking Lisbon.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Forget that, what was that? That was one hell of a nightmare. They say you haven't been eating Jane you have to take better care of yourself." She scolded.

"I'm fine, where's Greer?" he asked hopping from the bed. He had to catch the side for he was caught off guard by a dizzy spell.

"You are definitely not fine, but I know that you would want to stay here. I'm going to tell them you're awake. They have agreed for you to be released in my care. You know they'll be paperwork."

He watched her leave the room. He couldn't tell her what had awakened him, or even worst what had put him flat on his back in the first place. It was his secret to bear alone. If she found out she would never trust him again. He would just have to get to her place and he knew she'd keep Greer safe, and then he'd go and find Tanzy. He had to find her before it was too late.

Okay so it's short and I know you deserve better but I was having a little block so I ended the chapter. So have you figured out what had Jane flat on his back? Do you realize his secret? More clues in the next chapter. Thanks for all my reviewers as well as followers.


	6. Chapter 6

_First I need to say sorry about not posting anything yesterday or the day before. Reall life can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Also I'm going to make this chapter nice and long because there will not be another one for a few days Friday probably so I hope to keep you waiting for more. As you know this story is AU because of Greer and of course Tanzy, but now here's another reason it's AU, but actually in my mind I like to think this is something true about The Mentalist that will be revealed in the end. Anyways let's get back to the story shall we. As always I did all the editing of this so all mistakes are mine, if they are problems in following the story let me know._

_Chapter 6: Still Keeping Secrets_

Greer didn't like it here. She didn't know where her mommy was, and now they couldn't find her dad, and she was stuck in a hospital room with Bert and Ernie. She didn't believe that were their names though but they was a tall one that ate everything in sight and a little one that liked to scold a lot. She didn't even think he knew how to smile; she had been trying to make him for past hour and failing miserably. She wanted her Patty, but he had to see the doctor.

She reached her hand in a pocket and brushed up against the locket that her mommy had given her. All of a sudden she felt sad, and tries as she might she couldn't stop herself from crying.

Patrick sat silently in the wheelchair waiting for Lisbon to return with his discharge papers. That was one of the many rules that he didn't get about hospitals. No matter what you went to the hospital with you had to leave in a wheelchair. So even if you were confined to a wheelchair your whole life and then you had a surgery to change your life forever and you know in fact can walk you would have to go to a car in a wheelchair how is that fair. He needed Greer, there was something wrong, something very wrong and he had to get to Greer. He looked down at his watch and placed his hand on the face it really was quite lovely.

Lisbon walked slowly back to Patrick's room. What was she going to do with him? There's one secret after another and sometimes he made her so crazy that she wanted to die but other times, other times she knew that her world would be very different if not for her. She didn't know if she liked the thought of that.

She was confused though as she approached his room. He hadn't heard her come in and she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, he was sitting in the wheelchair but something was off. His eyes were closed tightly and he was moaning something incoherent. She had seen him many times like this but at these times he was pretending to be in some kind of trance. He had no reason to be faking now.

"Jane." She called to no answer.

She walked up to his wheelchair and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jane you alright?" she asked again.

"Tanzy!" he shouted as if snapped awake.

"I'm calling the doctor back in here right now there's no way that you are going back to the CBI or anywhere you belong in that bed."

"No Lisbon, I have to, she's in trouble. That bastard is going to hurt my little girl."

Tanzy was stunned. She should have been plotting an escape, or at least kicking some ass but she was stunned.

"So what happens now? You kill me?" she asked.

"No we need you alive. You see you are going to be a reminder of what he has lost because you're going to hate him. You're going to wish him dead; I hope you enjoyed your last visit with your "Patty" because well you'll never want to see anymore after this."

"There's nothing that you could do to make me hate him. He's my father, I love him and after what you're doing now he'll hunt you down and Red John and he'll kill you. I hope to be standing there when he does it."

"You fool, you think it's all about you. No, you're not the big fish. This is going to be stuff of legend. Here have a look for yourself. Catch!"

On reflex Tanzy caught the blanket and was instantly struck by a vision. Her husband watched closely as the emotions danced across her face and she saw what was in store for Patrick Jane. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when she began to cry. She was so damn beautiful.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"You son of a bitch!" she shouted rising to her feet. She could no longer hold in her anger so she decided to take it out on her face. She was pretty sure she could kill him before they got in to stop her.

Lisbon didn't want to interrupt but ever since they had come from the hospital Jane hadn't said a word. Once he entered the suite he had been staring down at the sleeping form of Greer Blake. Well first he looked at a bunch of drawings that the little girl had drawn and then he had just been standing there practically catatonic.

"Boss, they just found the van that took the mother." Cho informed her.

"You and Rigsby check it out, I don't want to leave here yet, let me know what you find."

"Sure thing." He replied and walked away.

"Is everything okay boss?" Van Pelt asked as she looked in at a clearly distraught Jane.

"He's hasn't been eating, or sleeping, and he doesn't know if his daughter is dead or alive. No everything is not okay Grace."

Grace ignored her boss she knew that she was worried about Jane. She knew a lot, like how he tried so much to pretend that he wasn't a psychic. She might be young to the CBI but she knew a psychic when she saw one. Her cousin Yolanda was a psychic and she knew when someone had a vision. Most of the time Jane's visions came to him very slowly, she knew that he had been in the circus or carnival and that he probably had some training in keeping himself calm. That was why she was so fascinated about him, he had everyone convinced but she wasn't fooled. She didn't blame him though, if I had this incredible gift and I still was unable to save my wife and child from being brutally murdered I would lie too.

Patrick looked down on the sleeping form of Greer. She looked more and more like her mother every day. She looked at her and it took her back to the times when was younger and when Angela helped him take care of her after Evangeline. He looked back down at the piece of paper in his hand and he felt sick to his stomach.

_Flashback_

"_I know that we are not a priority, but when I call you and tell you that I need to see you I thought that you'd come then not six days later!" Tanzy shouted as she opened the door for her father._

"_I know and I'm sorry. We were working and case and I hate to sneak away. Teresa worries too much and I had to sneak off under the radar. It was quite fun actually." He beamed._

"_So she's Teresa now. Good for you dad, it's about time you move on."_

"_What's going on Tanzania." He asked._

_Tanzy knew that it was best to save the teasing for later since he was using her full name._

"_We were in the park. She likes the swings, and well I told you that she's been doing great with her drawing she's very talented and advanced and she said her head felt funny and I thought it was something to do with you know but then well she drew this." She babbled as she shoved the papers in her father's hand._

_Patrick took in the photos that were before him. Young Greer was only four years old but she was quite the artist. A trait that he was happy that she had picked up from him, since well when it came to the looks department like her mother she looked nothing like him. It was the imagery though that was disturbing. A bus turned over and flames all around it were something out of a horror scene. Actually it was like a crime scene photo, one that he had seen himself._

"_You know this don't you. Don't lie to me cause I used my connections and I know about the pile up. Dad she drew this last week before it happened. You know what it means don't you."_

"_Psychic drawing, I know what it means." He grimaced._

"_Don't do that, her gift can be used for good. Just like yours you need to tell the folks at the CBI the truth."_

"_I did. They all know that I'm a fraud. I told the world, and I gave away the money. I only kept the cars and the house."_

"_You are not a fraud. That's the lie you tell people and for some reason they believe it. I think it's weird how they would rather believe that you are a fraud rather than the real thing. You have to stop beating up yourself so much it's not your fault what happened to my mother or to Angela."_

"_I couldn't see what happened to them. I can tell Jessica from Nebraska that her mother loves her in the afterlife but I can't tell that some butcher is butchering my wife and kid. Then I was stupid enough to get on TV and shoot my big mouth off and not think about consequences."_

"_What should I do with it? Tony says that I should explain everything and we'll help her."_

"_Tony says, have you checked him out yet Tanzy?"_

"_Just because you don't approve of him doesn't make him dangerous, and yes I did."_

"_Good girl. Tell her nothing, she's a little girl and she doesn't need to hear about the horrors of psychic phenomenon."_

"Jane!" Lisbon shouted startling Patrick from his thoughts.

He looked around and noticed that he was on the floor. It was too much, he couldn't keep up the façade if he kept getting overwhelmed by all these psychic waves and the biggest amplifier of all of this was his granddaughter, and what she was showing him was something that he didn't want to see. He didn't need to see this, he be damned if it was happening again.

"Here drink this." Grace told him passing him a glass of water.

"I don't care what you say, we are going back to the hospital. We will take care of Greer and keep you in the loop, but you are no good to her when your obviously suffering from something."

"She's dead." He whispered causing both Grace and Teresa too look to the little girl asleep in the bed.

"No she's not. She's asleep and that's what you should be doing getting some rest. You're obviously exhausted,

"Not her, my daughter. Greer's mom is dead."

Before they could ask him anything else his rolled into his head and he passed out yet again.

"Call an ambulance now!" Lisbon demanded.

Okay so yes I know its OOC and it sucks but oh well I sorta kinda like it. Okay so that's about it until Friday. I swear it's going somewhere. So do you want Tanzy to stay dead? That's the question.


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay this is how devoted I am. Even though you can't get this lovely chapter until Friday, I want you to know that I'm here typing on a Tuesday. At first I didn't really like this story but it's starting to grow on me and I'm saddened that it's almost over. Oh well on with it._

Chapter 7: Escape

He had left her alone. After he was sure that she had seen what was in store for Patrick and Greer. It hurt him more than he thought it would. He was never supposed to fall in love with her, not for real. He was a distraction, he was to make her let her guard down and stop looking around every corner for the boogeyman. Little did she know that he had moved in. He remembered the very moment he knew he loved her.

**_Flashback_**

_Anthony Bullard was nervous. He was not supposed to be nervous; after all he was playing a role. He had been approached and offered a lot of money to play this role. He was supposed to meet this pregnant woman and make her fall in love with him. Who would want to do something like that, but the rent was due and when he saw all of the zeroes on the check he knew that it would be damn easy to do it. For long he had adopted her daughter and soon if Tanzania would allow it he would give her little girl his name. There was just one problem, two actually. One he knew that this story didn't end well and he was going to have to do a bad thing, and second Patrick Jane was an asshole and he made the girl that he was supposed to only pretend to love cry._ He took a deep breath and slowly walked into the bedroom.

There stood Tanzania Blake. She was downed in a beautiful yet simple wedding dress. It was very low cut and showed off her modest figure. Also strapped to her inner thigh was a 9mm and to the other a knife. It was well hidden and there just in case something went wrong. She was always waiting for something to go wrong. Patrick Jane had done that to her made it so she constantly lived in fear. He also did what he predicted and refused to show up today.

"It's okay; you're beautiful you know that." Tony told her as he hugged her.

"I just thought that maybe just this once he would put Red John on the back burner and be here for me. Isn't it every girl's dream to have her daddy walk her down the aisle?" sighed.

"It's fine, my dad adores you, and he understand that's your father can't be here so-"

"What did you tell him about my dad?" she shouted.

"Nothing, I told him that he's ill and that he couldn't make it. Don't worry I didn't tell him that your dad is a paranoid ex psychic just waiting for a serial killer to murder us all. You really look beautiful today." He told truthfully.

Tanzania leaned into his embrace. She understood why her dad couldn't be there she really did, but it didn't mean that it hurt any less. Tony's family had accepted her though, they had taken her in as if she was one of their own and more importantly they accepted her daughter as well.

"Hey Tanzy, these just arrived for you." Margaret Tony's sister told her sitting down a vase of Red Roses.

Tanzy smiled ear to ear when she saw them. This was why she loved Tony she knew that she would be feeling down without her dad being there and he got her something to make her smile. She reached for the card and really couldn't stop the tears when she read the card: _I know I can't be there but I wanted you to know you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen….Patty._

"He came Tony!" she smiled giving him a hug.

Tony Bullard knew from the smile on her face two things. One he was in love with her and two he was going to break her heart.

**_End Flashback_**

Tony decided that he would make her see that he loved her and he would be with her until it was over. After they buried Greer and Patrick was off to the funny farm he would make her see that he was just as much as a victim as she and then they could start there on family it was easy. She'd believe that right. He opened the room he had left her in sleeping and although it was a bad thing he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he found out she was gone.

She was running. It was like she had been running for an hour but it couldn't be more than twenty minutes. Did he really think that she was just going to sit there and let him kill her baby? What she saw when he threw her blanket, how could he do such a thing? She called him daddy and he loved her she knew that was something that you just couldn't pretend. She need her father, she just hoped he didn't believe the lies that were coming his way.

"Stop right there." One of her husband's goons shouted.

"Okay, just don't shoot okay. You got me, I guess well I was stupid to think that I could escape right I mean I have no idea where I am or how to get out of here and well you guys have all the guns and I'm just standing here just trying to I don't talk myself out of this predicament. You have to excuse me a babble see that's what I do when I'm around guns I babble that's why I don't like carrying a gun because guns make me nervous and when I'm nervous I babble and what I really want right now is for you…..die!"

The guard never saw it coming as she babble she got closer and closer to him and before he realized it she gave him a swift kick to the face causing him to drop his gun.

"Do I have to shoot you?" she asked pointing the gun at his head.

"You wouldn't." he sneered at her.

She pointed the gun at his knee and pulled the trigger.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I know you all are wondering what's up with Patrick and why he is denying his Psychic gift. It's not only to do with Angela we have to learn the story of Evangeline. I mean Patrick a father at 15 and where the heck is she now right? Most of this chapter is a Flashback

Chapter 8: The Story of Evangeline Part 1

Patrick Jane was getting tired of the whole "psychic" routine that his father had him doing now at the carnival. He often wondered what his father would do if he knew that this gift of his was a little more real than he let on. He already had him taking money from any person that he saw fit to swindle. He didn't like it anymore, in the beginning it was fun but now he wondered if this was why his mom had left?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Evangeline Jordan asked as she took a seat by her best friend.

"Just thinking about this, maybe we should leave. I mean we're going to be a family now maybe it's time I get out of here." Patrick said placing his hand on her belly.

"Where exactly can we go? We're two fifteen year olds who made a baby; no one will give us a place to stay let alone a job. I mean I know that right now my dad hates your dad and you hate what he's making you do but it's money Patty and we need the money right now. We can save and run away." She explained.

"It'll be a change of pace. Kids normally run away to join the circus." He smiled.

She loved his smile. His smile and his gorgeous locks, those were what she loved about him. She leaned in and gave him a kiss.

Patrick loved kissing Evangeline she was so beautiful and she was the only one who knew about his gift. For the first time in ages kissing her made him get an eerie feeling. He didn't like that feeling. Something was wrong.

"Hey what's the matter?" she asked confused.

"What are your plans for today?" Patty asked.

"You know, tell a couple of fortunes and then dad's going to take me to the doctor. You could come if you like." She smiled.

"You are not going to like the beach or anything are you?"

"No Patty, what's with the third degree?"

"Nothing, it's fine. I have to leave; dad will be looking for me."

He got up as quickly as he could and walked away. He had to get away and fast because every time he looked at her he saw her dead body.

End flashback

It was killing me to not have posted something so I posted this little taste a new chapter tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Here we go again with another chapter. No I haven't forgotten anything. We'll get back to Evangeline. I mean it's important to the story what happened to her and the big reveal about Jane but for now aren't you wondering about a certain girl with a gun? I thought so, back to the story.

Chapter 9: Mixed Signals and Escapes

She had done it. He didn't think that she would but in the end she proved that she was a good shot and she blew his kneecap to hell. She could have killed him, a part of her wanted to kill him so badly for what they had planned for her little girl. She was a sick little girl who didn't understand just how special she was and right about now, there was a poison going through her veins slowly and silently killing her and she didn't have a clue. She knew that she was safe and that her father would keep her safe there was just one problem, if her father had touched her he knew but he just didn't know he knew. That's why she had to get to him. First she had to find a way out of the maze that she was in.

Teresa Lisbon was really getting tired of hospital rooms, but this time Jane was there and he was staying. Sadly she was stuck with a terrified Greer attached to her hip. She refused to leave until her Patty opened his eyes, and was down for the count. He hadn't been sedated but he was sleeping heavily. They were worried about his blood pressure because of the way it fluctuated. Not to mention he was mumbling something.

"Jane, can you hear me?" she asked as he got closer to the bed.

"Evangeline." He whispered.

"No it's me Teresa, can you hear me Jane?" she asked again.

"Tanzy!" he shouted and he grasped her hand for dear life.

He couldn't think straight. He was trying to but there was too much interference. It was Greer, she was projecting. There was so much information that she had sent him in just one touch and it was a bit overwhelming. Psychometry was his gift. The power of touch, with just the touch of someone he could know everything about them. Now he knew how to control himself and he kept it in check most of the time but Greer didn't know what she was doing and she showed him. She knew what happened to Evangeline and what was about to happen to her mother.

He couldn't believe that it was going to happen again. That he was not going to be able to help his daughter just like he didn't help her mother. There was so much water, so much water that he felt like he was drowning. Drowning and there was no light and he had this suffocating ache and all I needed was for someone to …

"It's okay Jane, calm down." He heard a soothing voice say.

He slowly cracked open his eyes and there stood Lisbon. If only she knew how much he felt for her, but he could never tell her. He noticed that she was holding Greer and everything came crashing back to him. He tried to pick back up his mask of nonchalance but he couldn't before he could stop it he broke into tears.

"You let her escape!" Tony questioned his thug as he sat there with a towel to his leg.

"She had a gun, I could have overpowered her and I didn't think that the bitch would shoot!"

"She's not a bitch!" Tony shouted as he punched him in the face.

"Listen man, I didn't sign on for this and you said yourself that once she gets outside and realizes where she is she'll never leave so why are you worried about. I need a doctor. I don't think I'll ever walk the same again."

Tanzy was getting tired. She had already tried about six doors and none of them led her away from this maze that was her prison. She knew that she had to have been here for about a whole day now. She needed to get to Greer and she needed her father. She needed to make sure they were okay and then she'd be back. She'd come back and she'd make that bastard pay. She knew that guy was terrified when she pulled that trigger, they knew what she was all about and it was far from being violent but when she was pushed she had to let them know what she was all about and she was all about getting to her family.

She had finally found the door that she was looking for and when she found it she thought she'd pass out.

_**Flashback**_

_Mommy brings me to the beach a lot so we can feed the ducks. At first the ducks were afraid of me but we come lots now so they come right up to me and I give them my bread. It was different today because mommy was talking to this man and he got really angry. He pushed her and she hit her head and now she won't wake up. She's too big for me to help and she is in the water now. She's moving away from me._

"_Mommy!" Tanzy cried. She couldn't help her mom, she was only three years old._

_The water reached her feet, if she didn't move it would take her away too._

_Patrick knew from the moment he got the call that this was it. He never told anyone what he saw that day when he touched her four years ago. He saw her dead, she had drowned. He never knew when or how but he knew that was what would take her life. He had loved Evangeline but after their sweet Tanzania was born things were never the same. Her parents did everything to keep them apart and then he met Angela and well he would be the first to say that Evangeline and he saw the truth the in the end. They were not meant to be together forever it was just she drowned, he knew it and he couldn't stop it. Ever since he saw it he had been trying to save her and he couldn't save her. He hadn't saved his mother, and now he hadn't saved Evangeline. Who next?_

_He rounded the corner and saw who he had been trying to get to the for the last hour. His daughter, his Tanzy, he would be able to spot that fiery red hair anywhere. Just like her mother, god she didn't have a mother anymore._

"_Daddy!" Tanzy cried throwing herself into his arms._

_End flashback._

Oh my god I know another cliffy and it sucks big time but it had been ages and I wanted to post something. I'm totally not liking this story but it's cause I'm trying to get over this hump to make a big finale. I've already started another mentalist fanfic but I'm not going to post it until this one is done. Is there anyone out there still reading this? I'm sorry next chapter will be better.


End file.
